Mi adorable gruñon–ErwinxLevi
by Muraki nima
Summary: "enano y amargado" asi le dice Hanji, la que se considera su amiga, pero el la ve como una molestia. Levi Rivaille es un gay que no opta en ir a antros, ni dibulga su homosexualidad y por su pesimo caracter ha tenido pocas relaciones. Hanji le presenta a Erwin, sin saber que el podra ser su alma gemela mas de lo que imagina. AU, LEMON, THREE SHORT.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Hoy les vengo con un threeshort de nada menos que...EruRi! *o* espero les guste :D me gusta variar en parejas, si se habían dado cuenta, pero escribo EreRi y RirEn que siento que ya es tiempo de variarle un poquititio :P**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen ha HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO I:**

De la universidad a su departamento, del departamento a su casa; ese era su rutina diaria, su vida tranquila y pacifica que era de vez en cuando interrumpida por la siempre molesta Hanji Zoe, una mujer que desde la universidad se le había pegado como chicle sin saber porque; la trataba mal, la pateaba, le respondía fría y groseramente, pero lejos de alejarse ella seguía a su lado, con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a su cercanía peor que la sombra misma.  
Cuando ella se caso con otro de la facultad; Mike Zacarius, la tuvo lejos un rato, al menos un tiempo, pero ella busco la manera de saber donde vivía _¡es peor que un virus!_ se pensó. Sin embargo ella fue la única que la apoyo cuando esta se dio cuenta que no era un hombre "normal" ya que fue la primera que supo de su homosexualidad, creyó que eso la alejaría, pero supo que la subestimó al darse cuenta que eso solo empeoro. Hanji no paraba de preguntarle sobre su vida personal, pero a el no le gustaba hablar de ello. Si, tuvo al menos dos o tres relaciones amorosas, todas, UN COMPLETO FRACASO. ¿Porque? Levi Rivaille, maestro de Literatura y Filosofía en la Universidad de Rose, a pesar de parecer interesante ante alumnos, y sus compañeros maestros (fueran hombres o mujeres) tenia un pésimo carácter, agregándole el hecho de que su cara mal humorada solo empeoraba las cosas. Hanji se preguntaba como siendo así hubo chicos que lo aguantaron, pero no lo suficiente puesto que algunos solo eran chicos de una sola noche, algunos mas solo lo aguantaban un mes, y eso era decir mucho; no obstante, no solo era por su mal genio, si no por su exageración en la limpieza, en el orden. Todo lo quería perfecto, como el se sentía mejor. Se mostraba desinteresado al mundo que le rodeaba optando solo por vivir como le gustaba. Organizado, y limpio.

Ese viernes de verano, llegaba cansado de dar clases aparte de que detestaba el calor; los días que mas sudaba, los días que mas sucio se sentía, en cuanto llego a su casa se dirigió hacia el refrigerador de su cocina aflojando la corbata emitiendo un sonido de su garganta de disgusto. Saco del refrigerador una cerveza fría, la destapó, escuchando el sonido del gas escaparse para luego darle un gran trago que escurrió por la comisura de su boca hasta la barbilla, se limpio con el dorso de su mano y esta con una servilleta. Una vez fresco en su interior, se dirigió a su recamara, entro en el baño y comenzó a desnudarse dejando la ropa sucia en un sesto a lado de la puerta, camino hacia la regadera y abrió los grifos.  
Si, ese baño le estaba sirviendo, se estaba quitando no solo el sudor seco y pegajoso de su cuerpo, si no también con ello el agua y el jabón se llevaba todo rastro de estrés. Sus alumnos los sacaba de quisio cuando no prestaban atención, el siempre sabia sacar comentarios mordaces e inteligentes que los dejaba callados, pero así mismo aunque era odiado por unos, era amado por otros. Algunos le tenían miedo, otros mas los respetaban o hasta lo amaban en secreto. Ese día no suficiente con dar 5 clases seguidas a diferentes aulas, a diferentes grados, a diferentes alumnos, tuvo que lidiar con una alumna llamada Petra que había tenido el descaro de confesarse. Sintió pena por ella, por dos razones; una: no le gustaban las mujeres, suficiente tenia con lidiar con Hanji y dos: el era demasiado viejo para esa joven, agregándole que las relaciones entre maestros y alumnos para el era tabú así como poner entre dicho su ética ¡No iba a arriesgar su trabajo! ademas la chica no le interesaba.

En el momento que salio del baño ya mas fresco y renovado; sintiendo como el vapor escapaba de su cuerpo y daba paso a el aire fresco del aire acondicionado, se dejo caer sobre su sofá tomando lo que restaba de la cerveza en lo que con la toalla que tenia colocada sobre sus hombros terminaba de secarse el cabello; en eso, el celular comenzó a zumbar sobre la mesa de vidrio central de su sala; disgustado, lo levanto mirando de quien se trataba, _"la loca"_ así la tenia guardada en su celular. Trono los dientes aventando el celular al sofá sin prestar atención a la llamada. Vibró al menos unas dos o tres veces; sin embargo luego de eso comenzó a sonar el teléfono de su departamento. Ya sabia que esa mujer no dejaría de fregarlo hasta que contestara, pero aun así opto por no contestar. Entonces vibraba su celular, y el teléfono sonaba por otro lado. Tomo el aparato con odio contestando de mala gana.

–¿Que diablos quieres cuatro ojos de mierda? –

–¡jajajajajaja! a mi también me da gusto escucharte enanin.–

–tsch... –

–¿que crees? mi pequeño cumple 5 años el domingo.–

–¿y eso a mi que? –

–aaahh pues... pienso hacerle una pequeña fiesta, así que creí que tu podrías...

–no–le interrumpió.

–¡oh vamos! deja tu genio uraño y diviértete un poco. –

–¿que tipo de diversión podría yo encontrar en una fiesta infantil? no se que estés pensando loca de mierda...pero no soy una clase de pedófilo. –

–puufff...jajajajaja ¿que estas pensando tu? no Levinin, estas equivocado. Solo sera entre Mike y algunos amigos. Anda, Eres mi amigo y quiero que estés aquí. –

–¡no soy tu amigo y segundo: deja de decirme "Levinin" maldita sea!-detestaba que la mujer castaña se dirigiera a el de es manera, ya que era una combinación entre su nombre y su estatura. Lo odiaba a morir, si no fuera porque estaba al teléfono le hubiera propinado un buen golpe a Hanji. –

–uuyyy...¿quien te puso de mal humor? ¡no, no espera! no me digas, seguro un alumno tuyo o quizá un maestro se te declaro ¿no?-espero respuesta pero el pelinegro no le respondio-¿fue eso verdad? jajajajaja no puedo creer que ven en ti, en serio. Digo, aparte de que eres super atractivo y que tras eso ocultas tu real edad...Eres un geniudo. No se como te he aguantado todo este tiempo. –

–no tienes que, simplemente opta por dejarme en paz, muérete y desaparece de mi vida. Adios maldita loca-si algo que detestaba era que aquella mujer supiera que le pasaba sin incluso verlo o decirle algo. Ella sabia leer muy bien su humor, y ahora lo volvió a hacer. Ya no quería hablar con ella mas, así que se disponía a colgarle. –

–no, no espera. Dime si vendrás ¿andale si? sabes que si no, no te dejare de llamar. –

–¡ya dije que no! deja de joderme. –

–Levi, hablo en serio. Pareces un ermitaño. si le bajaras a tu humor pesado un poco estarías rodeado de gente–su tono de voz de dulce a divertido cambio a un sonido mas cálido y maternal.–

–no me interesa estar rodeado de gente. Lo odio.–

–ya lo se, a lo que me refiero es que no alejes de ti a las personas que te aprecian. Yo te aprecio, bueno hasta Mike y mi hijo que te dice "tío" sin que lo seas. ¿Entonces...que dices?–

Hanji espero paciente, hasta que Levi tras la bocina emitió un suspiro cansino y trono los dientes, supo que se disponía a responder siendo una respuesta que ella quería.

–bien, ire-dijo secamente.

–¡genial! entonces aquí te veo a las 8 de la noche ¿de acuerdo?-En eso Levi le colgó, pero sabia la manera de "hablar" de Levi, supo en ese momento que ya había anotado la hora en su agenda. Le divirtió pensar como la anoto en su agenda: _"soportar a loca a las 8 en su casa"_ o algo así.–

–por tu cara puedo decir que Levi vendra–se aparecio su esposo tras un pasillo que daba hacia la recamara de su hijo con el cual venia entre sus brazos en lo que le limpiaba la boca llena de dulce con un pañuelo húmedo.

–si, vendra–sonrio ocultando el motivo real de esa sonrisa tras sus gafas que parecía que brillaban.

–ay amor ¿que pretendes? Levi se enfadara si le haces de cupido.

–estoy preprada para eso, ni que fuera la primera vez. Créeme, cuando lo conozca me agradecerá, te lo prometo.

–pues espero tengas razón.

–mami, mami ¿tio Levi vendrá?–bajo de los brazos de Mike y se aproximo a su mama para abrazarla de las piernas viendo a Hanji desde su estatura hacia arriba.

–jeje...si mi peque, tu tío Levi vendra-le devolvio la sonrisa con un afecto sobre su cabeza, acariciando esos bellos cabellos castaños.

El día que le llamo Hanji era viernes, así que el domingo llego más rápido de lo que el quisiera. La castaña tenia la costumbre de llamar siempre en momentos en que el disfrutaba de su paz, o pedirle verse en días que quería tiempo para el; sin embargo muy a su pesar ese día se presento en la reunión. El era puntual, era una de sus cualidades, así que a la 8 ya estaba ahí, tocando el timbre de la casa de Hanji.  
Llegar ahí le tomo algo de tiempo, ya que para colmo "la loca" viviá retirado, en una residencia que era con pequeñas casas pero acogedoras. Aun así, como tenia un auto podía trasladarse al lugar sin problemas. Mike le abrió la puerta y en eso el niño de la pareja se le lanzo a las piernas a Levi saludándolo con toda la energía de un niño de esa edad.

–¡Tio Levi, tío Levi! ¡viniste! ¡como dijo mi mamá!–

–si...–se agacho a su estatura y le acarició la cabeza–Feliz dia–vocifero secamente dándole un libro entre sus manos.

–¿un libro?–pregunto incredulo, no sabia leer, pero le llamo la atención el niño en la portada que tenia un traje azul y a lado del un zorro con una rosa, enzima de un planeta.–gracias tío...cuando aprenda a leer te diré que dice-le sonrio el niño apretando contra su pequeño pecho el libro, le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelinegro retirándose en brincos feliz con su regalo.

–un libro, típico de ti Levi. Gracias por el gesto–vocifero Mike que le invitaba a pasar dentro de su casa, en lo que Levi asintió.

Se adentro a la casa de la pareja. Hanji estaba en la cocina adornando el pastel que ella misma había horneado en lo que Mike preparaba los gorros de fiesta, los platos y cucharas de plástico. Levi en silencio les ayudo a sacar las gelatinas del refrigerador acomodándolas a lado de la mesa donde podrían el pastel. Ya alrededor, colgando, había serpentina y globos haciendo ver la casa mas colorida.  
Levi había sido el primero en llegar, después del llegaron Nanaba, Pixis compañeros de su generación con regalos; luego llegaron otras personas que no conocía que eran familia tanto de Hanji como de Mike. Algunos saludo con un "hola" seco para retirarse después a la sala, donde nadie estaba, ya que todos estaba en el comedor platicando amenamente de trivialidades, contando chistes, o poniéndose al tanto de lo que se dedicaba cada uno. El no quería eso, odiaba hablar si no era porque le hablaban. En eso una vez mas sonó el timbre. Hanji se limpio las manos en su mandil siendo impulsada igual que un resorte hacia la entrada. Mike solo movió la cabeza negativamente diciéndose que era una mala idea, pues ya sabia de quien se trataba.

–¡hola Erwin! ¡crei que ya no vendrías tonto!-saludo Hanji en la puerta cuando la abrió haciendo pasar al susodicho.

–jeje...lamento la tardanza, pero mi trabajo no me dejaba y aparte hubo una accidente en la carretera. El trafico esta horrible. Toma, es para tu niño.–

Le dio en las manos una caja larga envuelta con estampados de autos y un moño color rojo.

–gracias...no se que sea, pero gracias.–

–oye, Hanji...–llamo Erwin en cuanto dejo su saco en la entrada disponiéndose a dirigirse donde Hanji-¿esta aqui, del que me hablaste?-se mostro interesado, tratando de no verse obvio al ver a los invitados intentado pensar quien era del que la castaña le venia hablando durante días, y meses. El era un amigo y compañero de Hanji de su actual trabajo, ya que ambos eran abogados estando en el mismo bufete.

–jejeje si. Se puso un poco rejego, pero al final vino.

–¿tan mal humorado es?–inquirio, aun estaba dudoso en querer conocerlo.

–un poco, pero cuando lo llegas a conocer...bueno, lo averiguaras por ti mismo. Es maestro de Literatura, le encanta leer, igual que a ti. Asi que seguro en uno o dos libros los dos congeniaran. Pregúntale algo relacionado y si te responde ya lo tendrás ganado.–

–la verdad no estoy muy seguro.

–¡callate! en cuanto lo veas te enamoraras, pasate. El esta en la sala.

Algo vacilante se paso hacia la sala viendo un cabello negro, estaba de espaldas. Los demás lo saludaron, en cuanto Hanji los presento para luego que esta, tomara del brazo a Erwin para presentarle al pelinegro que le daba la espalda.

–oye, Levinin...quiero presentarte a alguien.–

–tsch...cuatro ojos...te he dicho que dejes de decirme así, maldita sea. ¿quieres que te golpee o...?–se levanto del sillón girándose y viendo a Hanji tomando del brazo a otro hombre que no era Mike. No sabia quien era, así que por eso mismo se quedo mudo.

En cuanto lo vio, a la primera impresión, Erwin pensó que era guapo. Si, lo era. Se percato casi de inmediato porque Hanji le decía "Levinin" pues era pequeño, su cuerpo y complexión, a pesar de eso era muy masculina, junto con su mirada afilada siendo ligeramente tapada por pequeños mechones traviesos que se le colgaban de su frente hacia su cara. Y esa expresión, esa expresión entre taciturna e indiferente le atraparon en un instante.

–mira, el es Erwin Smith, un amigo y compañero en el bufete de abogados. De hecho somos socios. Erwin, el es Levi Rivaille, un amigo de la Universidad.–

El pelinegro se quedo quieto, pero Erwin levanto su mano para saludarlo.

–un gusto Levi...¿te puedo llamar por tu nombre?–

Hanji le hacia muecas a el pelinegro para que aceptara el saludo, y de inmediato supo que ella había tramado presentarle a ese rubio frente a el desde el inicio. Acepto el saludo, pero no dijo nada, nada mas asintió a que Erwin lo llamara por su nombre y no por "Rivaille".

"Maldita loca de mierda, cuando te tenga a solas voy a matarte" pensó Levi dedicándole esa mirada a la castaña que entendió bien, sonriendo entre nervio y diversión.

–bueno...aun falta algunas cosas que hacer para que inicie la fiesta de mi hijo. siéntete en tu casa Erwin. Los dejo-se retiro observando que Erwin se sentaba en uno de los sofás y Levi retomaba su lugar en el sofá que había estado sentado.

–amor...Levi se dio cuenta de tus intenciones.–le murmuro Mike viendo lo que su esposa había hecho.

–jejeje lo se, debe odiarme, pero si todo funciona como creo que sera. Después me agradecerá.–

–si tu lo dices...–

–por ahora, dejemoslos un rato, a ver que pasa.–

Todos supieron las intenciones de Hanji en cuanto vieron que aquel rubio se quedo a lado del uraño de Levi. Reian haciendo bromas y apostando si Hanji, una vez mas haciéndole de cupido, cumpliría su cometido o seria un total fracaso.

Por otro lado Erwin veía a lo lejos a la gente de la fiesta mientras esperaban a otras persona que faltaban. En su vida jamas se había sentido nervioso, ni ansioso, pero ahora mismo Levi le provocaba eso y mas que nada; incomodidad, ya que este no decía nada, solo se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirando a alguna parte en lo que el no sabia bien que decir o hacer le causo gracia porque por un momento se sintió como adolescente, así que recordó las palabras de Hanji _"Es maestro de Literatura, le encanta leer, igual que a ti. Así que seguro en uno o dos libros los dos congeniaran." _

Carraspeo su garganta intentado de algún modo romper el silencio entre los dos así mismo para darse valor para entablar conversación.

–¿te...gusta leer?–

–¿me dices a mi?–

–si, a ti.–

Pareció que Levi dudo un poco, fruncio el seño y afilo mas sus ojos si es que se podía y luego respondió.

–si. un poco–vocifero, tratando de no darla importancia ya que aquel hombre le pregunto algo a lo que no podía negarse y mucho menos mentir.

–¿si? oh...a mi igual. Ahora mismo estoy leyendo "fabulas de Isopo" ¿lo conoces?–

En eso Rivaille arqueo la ceja, mostrándose ligeramente interesado en ese gesto hacia el rubio frente a el. Y es que, se dijo, que cuando se lo presento Hanji le impresiono su mirada, su altura, su porte; era como si la masculinidad de Erwin lo atrajera como un imán. En esos momentos fue cuando le dio un ataque de egocentrismo, pues amaba esa parte del en la que no mostraba interés ante nada ni nadie; sin embargo, pese a no quererlo ese rubio estaba dándole en su talón de aquiles: los libros; y el conocía mucho de ese tema, después de todo no era maestro de literatura por que si. Años en eso le hacia conocer demasiados autores, demasiados libros, mucha historia que le era imposible negar querer hablar de lo que le apasionaba.

–si, lo conosco–respondio secamente.

–¿sabias? Isopo es un autor parecido a el Sid y Homero. Nadie que cree que existieron y que los libros de ellos...–

–fueron varios autores–termino de decir Levi.

–eh...si exacto. Conoces del tema ¿verdad? –

Esa pregunta fue una ofensa para su intelecto, obviamente conocia del tema.

–si. Soy maestro de Literatura.–

–oh...interesante. Entonces conoces muchos libros.–

–si, bastantes.–

–¡Que bien! tal vez puedas recomendarme algunos.–

–pues si...tal vez...–

–¿como cuales?

Guardo silencio, meditando, tratando de poner en lista algunos de los libros que ha leído durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando tenia la intención de abrir la boca Hanji le interrumpió al poner su mano sobre su hombro.

–¿los interrumpo? perdón...pero parece que ya llegaron todos, así que, que les parece si ¿comenzamos? mi hijo esta algo impaciente porque ya quiere partir el pastel y abrir los regalos.–

–ah, si, no hay problema Hanji–el rubio se disponía a levantarse, desepcionandose un poco pues la castaña llego en mal momento, si hubiera podido conversar un poco con Levi incluso hasta podría pedirle su numero telefónico con el único pretexto de que quedara pendiente la recomendación de libros.

–por fin...ya me estaba fastidiando de esperar...–trato de disimular, pero no frente a Erwin si no a Hanji pues el tono de hablar de ella al decir "¿los interrumpo?" fue mas un "¿ya se llevan bien? ¿te gusto Erwin?". Supo que era en vano "fingir" ante ella, pero aun así lo hacia; fue hacia donde se encontraban los demás invitados.

La castaña no perdió el tiempo, detuvo a Erwin del brazo en cuanto vio a Levi alejarse y reunirse con Pixis y Nanaba que a su modo lo intentaban integrar al grupo.

–oye...¿que paso?–

–Hanji, no seas tan obvia. Se dará cuenta.–

–jajajja ya se dio cuenta desde que te presente con el-afirmo divertida, todo esto le causaba diversión.–

–con razon...–

–"¿con razon?"–repitio la castaña–¿a que te refieres?

–si...me costo trabajo sacarle palabras, pero en cuanto le comenze a hablar del libro que estoy leyendo. Comenzó a hablar, salio del decirme que es maestro de Literatura.–

–jeje te dije, no se resiste a hablar de lo que ama.–

–si, me di cuenta, pero...llegaste en mal momento.–

–descuida, ya tendrás tiempo de hablar con el luego.–

–eso espero–lo miraba a lo lejos, dándole la espalda, Pixis le animaba a contar un chiste en lo que Levi fríamente se negaba escuchando a lo lejos que le decía: "no me jodas".

–¿y...que dices? ¿no es como te dije?–

–no Hanji. Te equivocaste.–

–¿ah si?–

–si, es mucho mejor de lo que lo describiste. Es...un encanto.–

–¡jajajaja! me alegro, ahora solo falta saber que piensa el.–

–¿Le preguntaras?–inquirio anonadado.

–mmm...no hace falta...el y yo podemos entendernos sin necesidad de palabras, no por nada lo conozco de hace años.–

–¡mamí, mami ven!–le gritaba su hijo desde la mesa.

–¡ya voy cariño!

Hanji y Erwin se acercaron a la mesa para reunirse con todos para cantar las mañanitas de su pequeño hijo. Por otro lado Levi se percato de la pequeña conversación atrás, en la sala, donde el rubio y la loca hablaban algo. Seria muy egolatrá pensar que hablaban del, pero al estar Hanji no lo dudo ni un segundo.

Todos, claro, a excepción de Levi, cantaron las mañanitas a el hijo de Hanji que cumplía 5 años. Después de eso partieron el pastel. Su papa sacaba fotos de cada acto de su pequeño en lo que Hanji animaba para que participaran en la felicidad de ella, pero sobre todo de su hijo. Levi casi ni toco el pastel, lo odiaba; era demasiado empalagoso para su gusto, pero por cortesía comió un poco, después de eso algo de gelatina y una pequeña cena para los adultos. En cuanto el niño dijo que tenia sueño su mamá lo llevo a descansar dejando a los adultos relajarse un poco e incluso beber algo mas fuerte. Aun así, Levi no se quedo; en cuanto Hanji regreso de acostar a su hijo Levi ya se disponía a irse.

–oye...¿ya te vas?–

–la fiesta era de tu hijo, no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí.–

–no seas si, quédate un rato.–

–no, y no insistas–le miro casi infernalmente, oponiéndose con fiereza a la personalidad molesta de Hanji.

–de acuerdo, pero no tienes que poner esa cara.–

–¿cual cara?–

–esa. Estas enojado por algo, lo se.–

–tsch...no lo estaría si no estuviera interviniendo en mi vida privada. Detesto que quieras hacerte la celestina.–

–¿te diste cuenta? jajajaja. Lo lamento, pero solo quiero lo mejor para ti.–

–¡detente! suenas como una madre, es desagradable. No necesito tus buenos deseos para conmigo. Te lo dije, No te metas.–

–ya, ya. Entiendo, pero no me negaras, Erwin es guapo. Y cuando llegue vi que algo se estaba cocinando ahí. Te gusto ¿no es así?–

–imaginas cosas. Esa cabeza tuya esta zafada de su lugar–le dio un zape a modo de reprimenda–me largo.

Hanji ya no objeto decir mas, supo que lo había molestado, pero supo en su interior que Levi no se había visto tan indiferente hacia Erwin, así que seguía la fase dos del plan. En cuanto Rivaille se despidió diciendo "me largo" sin mas tomo su saco, sus llaves, y salio directo hacia la puerta. Cuando dejo su casa rápidamente se aproximo a el rubio.

–ya, ya ¿sigues aqui? Levi ya se fue ¡alcanzalo!–

–ok, ok...pero deja de empujarme.–

Presurosamente Erwin se despidió de todos y salio tras Levi. Le gustaba, y no repararía en negarlo, ademas Hanji tenia razón. No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. En cuanto estuvo fuera vio a que Levi se disponía a abordar su auto.

–¿ya te vas?–

–si...–levanto la vista, viendo que el rubio salio casi al poco rato que el sabiendo que a pesar de a ver amenazado a Hanji esta se volvió a entrometer.

–yo igual. Mañana tengo un caso que atender.

–ya veo...–metio la llave en la puerta del auto, la abrió, disponiendo a entrar en el, en cuanto arranco el auto vio a Erwin a un lado tocándole la ventana; bajo el cristal-¿que quieres?

–_*wua...que agresivo...*–_caviló el rubio, la agresividad de Levi por alejarlo provocaba el efecto contrario en el. Lo veía como un reto, como uno de sus casos. Tenia que resolverlo, disuadirlo–me preguntaba si...podrías darme la lista de libros que puedas recomendarme.–

–¿es una broma? me tengo que ir ya.–

–lo se, lo se, no quiero entretenerte mas así que...–metio su mano en su saco para sacar de la bolsa interna una tarjeta–es la tarjeta de mi trabajo, ya que casi todo el tiempo estoy en la oficina. ¿podrias...llamarme? –

–¿yo llamarte? el interesado eres tu–un tanto se refería a el pretexto de la recomendación de libros y otro poco a el interés personal. A su modo lo estaba retando para ver si el interés también le interesaba a el.

–si...bueno, si no te molesta darme tu numero. Yo te llamare.–

–No. Te llamo...–afirmo friamente, aceptando la tarjeta, subiendo el cristal dispuesto a irse.

Erwin se hizo un lado viendo como el auto se iba dando vuelta en una esquina y desapareciendo de su vista. Su estrategia funciono. Pedirle su numero era lo mas obvio, pero supo por palabras de Hanji y por lo poco que lo trato que no se lo otorgaría tan fácil, así que si el le daba el suyo, y también estaba interesado en el le llamaría. Con sus otras conquistas funcionaba, esperando que con Rivaille fuera igual.

Pasaron algunos días, Hanji optaba porque Erwin le contara que había pasado con Levi. El se había atrevido a confesarse que era homosexual y que por eso no se había casado, a ella le hizo gracia pues le recordó a Levi, cosa que le menciono al rubio, así que, cada que podía ella le hablaba de Levi, y justo en esa fiesta de cumpleaños sabia que era la oportunidad perfecta para presentarlos_ "ustedes tienen cosas en común. El es como el lado negativo, y tu el positivo, así que como imanes se atraeran"_ eso dijo Hanji. Fue entonces, que después de esa reunión ansiaba preguntar, y en cuanto vio a Erwin en el bufete de abogados no dudo en acercarse.

–Hola...¿dificil el caso de la divorciada?–

–hola Hanji, si algo...pensar que era mi clienta. No me agrado mucho ganar, pero si no, no me hubiera pagado. –

–jajaja si, en eso tienes razón. Oye, ven. Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.–

–ya se que me preguntaras, así que si.–

–¡me conoces bien! jajajaja.–

Hanji hizo pasara Erwin a su oficina, ella se acomodo enfrente del escritorio el rubio se sentó frente a ella.

–¿y bien?–

–nada.–

–¿como que nada? ¿no te ha hablado...o tu?–

–el no me dio su numero, solo le di mi tarjeta, pero hace días que espero y...nada.–

–ese enanin...haciéndose el difícil. Te doy su numero, así le hablas –

–no, sabrá que tu me lo diste.–

–uy ¡cierto! esta algo molesto conmigo. Dice que no me debo meter en su vida privada, pero yo se que tengo que hacerlo. El te gusta ¿no?–

–diablos Hanji...¡me encanta! es todo mi tipo. Pero...–

–¿pero? –

–no lo se...tal vez yo no lo soy para el.–

–en eso te equivocas. Sigue enojado conmigo, y es porque sabe que mi plan de juntarlos funciono. Hace un par de días le hable pero no me contesto y cuando lo hizo me respondió de muy mala gana, le dije que si seguía molesto por tratar de juntarte contigo, y me colgó, jajajaja, es un claro ejemplo de que tengo razón.–

–¿como puedes saberlo? probablemente no sea si.–

–es así, te lo prometo.–

–no se...quizá me estoy apresurando un poco, tal vez deba esperar un poco mas. Solo tiene una semana, así que creo que puedo esperar.–

–bueeeeeno, pues...te lo dejo a tu criterio. pero una cosa si te digo. Si te gusta, no dejes de insistir. Si de plano el te dice que no, bueno...al menos lo sabrás. ¿no te parece?–

–jajajajaaj si, supongo.

Pero, no fue así. Siguieron pasando los días, que se convirtieron rápidamente en semanas. Ella no quería intervenir, de verdad que no, pero le exasperaba que Levi fuera tan refunfuñon pero al mismo tiempo masoquista pues si algo le interesaba no lo demostraba así se muriera en ello. Aquel día lo fue a ver después de dejar la oficina, dejando su hijo con Mike que salia mas temprano de su trabajo.

–¿Que diablos haces aquí loca?–le abrió la puerta fastidiado tras soportar el retumbar del timbre por varios minutos.

–solo vengo a charlar.–

–no me interesa, desaparece de mi vista.–

–¡oye! ¿calmate quieres? ¿sigues enfadado? eres muy rencoroso Rivaille. ¿puedo pasar?–

–no. largate ya–se interponia entre la puerta y la entrada, quería que se fuera ya, se imaginaba el motivo de su visita–tienes un hijo, ve a atenderlo y a mi déjame en paz.–

–Mike se hará cargo del un rato. A el le toca, nos vamos turnando.–

–¡no me interesa! ¡vete de una puta vez!–

–sabes que no me iré Rivaille, te haré escándalo. ¿no quieres eso verdad? así que déjame pasar.–

Sabia de lo que era capaz esa mujer, asi que a regañadientes la dejo pasar. Ella se dejo caer en el sofá de Rivaille, que en cuanto vio que se arrojo al mueble con demasiada confianza y descaro rechino los dientes, la empujo un poco y acomodo un cojín que Hanji había aplastado al momento de sentarse, luego de eso se dirigió a la cocina y de mala gana le dio un jugo de naranja que guardaba en el refrigerador.

–dime de una vez que quieres y largate.–

–gracias...–le acepto el jugo dándole un trago y continuando-...nada realmente, solo quiero charlar, ya te lo dije. Y...hablar sobre...¿Er...win?–

Levi se levanto del sofá con toda la intención de golpearla. Ya lo sabia, por eso la estaba evitando.

–calmate...relajate Rivaille.-le tenia sostenida de las solapas de su blusa-¡jajajaja...!no te mides aunque sea mujer ¿cierto? prometo que seré breve, después podrás pegarme todo lo que quieras ¿si? por favor.–

La miro un momento, y luego la alejo, le asqueaba su cara. Esa mirada ladina tras sus lentes que ocultaban realmente quien era esa mujer.

–vienes abogar por el ¿no es así? pierdes tu tiempo.–

–no, el ni siquiera sabe que estoy aquí.–

–si claro...como si fuera a creerte.–

–¡es cierto! Esto lo hago por ti. Aunque tu lo niegues yo se que el te gusta, pero eres taaaan orgulloso que no te atreveras a hablarle aunque a diario vez la tarjeta de su numero.–

–¿como sabes que...?–se dio cuenta, Hanji lo conocía mas que incluso el mismo, eso le asustaba en ocasiones, pero ahora solo hizo que su enfadado fuera mas prominente hacia la mujer.

–¡jajajajaja! ¿lo vez? te conozco bien Levi. Mas de lo que crees. ¿porque no le has hablado?–

–no seas ridícula. Apenas si hable con el un poco, no es para tanto.–

–pero fue lo suficiente para que te enganchara ¿no es así?–

–tsch...cállate...–

–¡jajajaajaja! Quien no te conoce, te creería tu "no me importa".–

–¡vete al diablo! Es en serio Hanji, deja de estarte entrometiendo.–

–lo lamento enanin, pero no lo haré. ¿porque? a Erwin le gusta leer igual que a ti, lleva bastante tiempo solo, igual que tu, a tenido relaciones fallidas, igual que tu ¿no lo vez? son tal para cual.–

–por coincidir en algunas cosas no significa que tengamos en común. Ya Hanji, deja el tema en paz y largate de mi vista.–

–no, no hasta que aceptes que lo que digo es verdad. Erwin te gusta.–

En ese momento la mirada ladina con la mirada gélida chocaban una con otra en una conversación sin necesidad de palabras. Nadie en su vida le retaba como ella, aveces el ganaba propinándole un buen golpe, o aveces ella. Lo sabia, ahora ella tenia todas las de ganar.

–si, me gusta ¡maldicion! te odio cuatro ojos.–

–¡jajajajaja! entonces ¿que esperas para hablarle? no es que yo quiera imponerte a Erwin, eso es decisión tuya. Solo te abro los ojos–dejo el vaso vacío sobre la mesa central de la sala levantándose dispuesta a irse– Lo que te dije la otra vez, lo dije en serio. No puedes estar solo toda tu vida, si Erwin es tu ideal eso solo lo sabrás si lo averiguas, pero si te quedas esperando o ignorando la gente que se te aproxima porque crees que no es importante. Te arrepentirás siempre. Levi, aveces llegas a arrepentirte de lo que haces que de lo que no. Ya ves, Mike y yo, somos tan distintos pero terminamos casados y con un hijo.

–claro, porque son un par de excéntricos que asustan hasta la mierda–justifico, Hanji era una haz para ganar sus juicios, y Mike era un catador de vinos que daba miedo, si lo pensaba eran tal para cual.

–si, jeje eso puede ser. Bueno me largo entonces-sin ser guiada a la puerta por Levi, porque ya sabia que el tenia nulos modales, abrio la misma para irse, deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta–piensalo ¿vale? nos vemos–con eso abandono la casa de Levi.

Escucho la puerta cerrarse y, junto con eso, el silencio de su departamento con el siseante ruido del ventilador. Odiaba a Hanji, la odiaba en verdad, pero no porque si, ella sabia darle siempre en el lado justo de su mente, incluso aveces se sentía manipulado por ella por su forma tan rara de saber lo que pensaba antes incluso de pensarlo o decirlo. Después de que se fue, vio su cartera, sacando la tarjeta de Erwin. _"Erwin Smith. Abogado"_ viendo una y otra vez los números telefónicos; uno era de su oficina y el otro era personal, luego miro hacia el ventanal de su departamento que daba hacia la ciudad, percatándose que no era ni muy temprano, ni muy tarde.

En cuanto paro en un alto su celular sonó, mirando que el numero no era uno conocido, llevado por la curiosidad lo contesto con las manos libres.

–¿Si? –

Tras un largo silencio la otra voz respondió.

–soy yo...–dijo la voz ambigua y tranquila, esperaba que con solo decir eso el le reconociera.

–¿Levi? ¡vaya, que sorpresa! ¿como estas?–escuchar su voz le hizo acelarar el corazón en abrir de ojos. Si, el era el indicado se dio en sus adentros sonriendo, si, Levi no lo vería tras el teléfono así que no importaba.

Otro silencio mas, espero paciente escuchando su respiración que era embelesante, tranquila como el dueño de quien la emitía.

–¿Levi?–tras un momento le llamó creyendo que posiblemente había colgado la llamada.

–¿estas ocupado? –

–no...acabo de salir de mi trabajo, voy para mi casa.–

–ah...–volvio a guardar silencio, no sabia como decir lo que quería decir. Se sentía extrañamente nervioso, provocándole una sensación entre odio y amor a ese sentimiento nuevo.

No sabia como interpretar esos silencios uno tras otro, y por teléfono era algo incomodo.

–mmm ¿Levi, sucede algo?–inquirio, pensando que algo malo pasaba, que probablemente esos silencios se debían a que le era difícil hablar de algo.

–¿podremos vernos?–ya, lo había dicho. Ahora el le toco esperar tras un silencio, eso le incomodo, creyó que había hecho mal–ya sabes, para los libros que quieres que te recomiende–rompio el silencio, no quería verse demasiado ansioso por lo que justifico el motivo de la llamada.

No lo podía creer, Levi lo estaba invitando, hace días que quería irle a buscar, o pedirle el numero a Hanji arriesgándose en que se molestara, y quizás si no se molestaba tanto lo invitaría a salir, no obstante, ahora el era el que se le insinuaba, trato de tomárselo con calma, no quería que el pensara que estaba urgido.

–¡oh, es cierto! ¡claro! ¡me encantaria ver esa lista!–

–puedes...¿ahorita?–

–si, si no tienes algo mas que hacer.–

–¡es por eso que yo te lo pregunto idiota!–

Ambos guardaron silencio. Rivaille porque lo había insultado sin conocerlo, tenia esa mala costumbre de insultar o agregar un imperativo cuando le hacían preguntas retoricas o le respondían con otra pregunta, tenia arraigada esa costumbre por ser maestro, no podía evitarlo; por otro lado, Erwin se quedo perplejo al ser llamado "idiota" por Levi, lejos de molestarse o sentirse ofendido, por la forma irritada en que se lo dijo, le causo gracia, cosa que no aunque intento aguantarse la risa, no pudo.

–puuff...jajajajajajaja...lo siento...que me dijeras "idiota" me tomo por sorpresa. Esta bien, ¿conoces el café que esta en la calle Moritaka?–

–ah si, lo conosco–que Erwin se riera por haberlo insutado le relajo, otro probablemente se hubiera molestad u ofendido, normalmente ese efecto causaba, pero ver que en el rubio fue totalmente diferente le hizo saber que ese hombre también era distinto a sus otras conquistas.

–te parece si nos vemos ahí en...–miro su reloj, lo que le tomaría llegar ahí desde donde estaba–¿...una hora?–

–de acuerdo–sin mas colgó, Ya habían quedado, según el no había mas que decir.

Quería decir algo mas, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la llamada terminada así como del color del semáforo cambiando de rojo a _azul*. _Tuvo que avanzar. Miro a la pantalla de su celular desde donde lo tenia, apreciando los números que seguían uno tras otro formando una sonrisa en sus labios. Su teléfono había registrado el numero de Levi, ahora ya que lo tenia, solo era cuestión de guardarlo en su lista de contactos. Sabiendo que de algún modo ahora tendría el derecho de hablarle si es que, la reunión en aquel café, daba para algo mas.

**-x-x-x-x-**

* * *

_**azul*: en japon la luz del siga es color azul y no verde.**_

**¿Y bien? ¿promete o no? jejeje espero les guste. Un fav, un follow, pero que mejor...un review alimentan la moral jejeje y pues así se lo que piensan sobre lo que escribo. :D no sean malitas...¿si? bueeeno me largo ya.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!  
**

**Saludos a todos ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

***o* -las llena de besos- gracias por sus reviews, favs, y follows. me alegra saber muchissismo que les gusta esta historia, en este capitulo ...bueno mejor no digo xD lean al final.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Esta historia es ficticia, los personajes le pertenecen a HAYIME ISAYAMA, yo solo los uso para fines perversos (?)**

**DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

* * *

**CAPITULO II:**

Tomo rápidamente un baño de 10 minutos, "un enjuagon", y luego se dispuso a buscar en su closet la ropa que se pondría. Saco varias camisas, corbatas, pero nada le convencía del todo para ponerse. ¡Se sentia estúpido! ¿porque se estaba preocupando que llevaría? Solo iba a hablar un poco con el, no era su pareja actual ni nada parecido; sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de lucir bien. Opto al final por un pantalón casual, una camisa, y una chamarra ligera de color verde ya que hacia demasiado calor. Se aperfumo solo un poco sin verse pretencioso u obvio, saliendo disparado hacia la calle. Afortunadamente aquel café no quedaba muy lejos del edificio de departamentos donde vivía, así que salio media hora a tiempo para ir con calma caminando.

Sin embargo, quería apresurarse, pero al mismo tiempo se decía que no ¿que era esa contradicción? le gustaba Erwin, demasiado, y trataba de encontrar la lógica a eso; como en sus frases de los autores mas complicados en sus clases de Filosofía: Aristoteles, Platon, etc; todos ellos tenían términos fáciles y otros difíciles. Quería resolver esa contradicción así, pero no le hayaba el sentido. En lo que sus mente lo tenia distaido, sus pies de dirigían al lugar citado, levanto la vista viendo el poste con una flecha _"calle Moritaka"_ ahí dio vuelta, camino un poco y entro al local. No quería verse obvio, así que con los ojos busco una mesa en donde sentarse, en eso vio una mano levantarse, cuando vio a quien pertenecía su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente de la nada. ¿Que demonios le pasaba? mientras caminaba hacia la mesa donde el rubio se encontraba, reprendía interiormente a su corazón por latir rápidamente solo por ver al rubio. Había llegado antes que el, eso era buena señal para el, le hizo saber que era puntual.

–Hola Levi–le dijo al tenerlo enfrente, invitándolo a sentarse.

–llegaste antes...–esa fue su forma de saludo.

–ah si, jejeje el trafico esta tranquilo–justifico.

–ya veo...–dejo su chamarra sobre el respaldo de la silla y se dispuso a sentarse enfrente del.

_*Maldita sea, que guapo se ve*_ se dijo internamente el rubio. Rivaille portaba una camisa abierta de al menos dos o tres botones mostrando su cuello niveo y parte de su pecho, aunado a eso, su ropa a pesar de ser casual por el porte del pelinegro lo hacia verse elegante. ¡lucia muy bien! aparte de que pudo persivir un ligero aroma a colonia que lo envelesio aun mas. No supo como, pero en ese momento se contuvo para no querer besarle, tenia que dejar esos impulsos para después si es que quería que las cosas funcionaran bien. Ahora tenían que conocerse primero, aun así, ya sentía que lo amaba.

–Buenas tardes caballeros, les dejo el menú, estoy para servirles–se aproximo una mujer con dos listas de lo que ahí servían aparte de café. Una para Erwin, otra para Levi.

–un te negro–pidio Levi sin mas dándole el menú a la mujer que lo miraba encantada, en cuanto el le dedico una mirada de desaire, ella cambio su mirar a terror.

–bi...bien...¿y usted?–le preguntaba a Erwin que también se le hizo atractivo, este le respondió mejor.

–a mi un café y una revanada de pay de manzana por favor–le dio el menú devolviéndolo una sonrisa condescendiente a la chica.

–muy bien, en seguida se los traigo–anoto en su libreta para después marcharse.

–te gusta lo dulce–mas que preguntarlo lo estaba afirmando.

–algo, no mucho. Los pays me recuerdan a mi madre, por eso los como.

–ya veo...

Guardaron un momento silencio, Erwin miro a Rivaille que este en cuanto choco mirada con el lo evadió sin proponerselo, era un movimiento que hacia por inercia entonces aprovecho para sacar un papel de su pantalón para tratar de ocultar que evitaba chocar con ese par de pupilas con un mar dentro de cada uno.

–toma...–acerco un papel doblado hacia el lado de la mesa del rubio.

–¿Que es esto?–curioso, tomo el papel desdoblandolo dándose cuenta que era una lista de al menos 10 libros con un titulo_: "lista de libros recomendados para ti",_ *no puede ser...es tan encantador* ese simple gesto le hizo sonreír interiormente. Levi lo estaba enamorando con gestos tan, pero tan comunes, pero al mismo tiempo tan significativos.

–¿Porque sonries? ¿viste alguno que ya hayas leído?–

Entonces se percato, había sonreído realmente. No podía evitar hacerlo.

–no, por nada jejeje. Creo que ahora tendré mucho que leer, gracias Levi.–volvio a sonreír.

–N-no es, no es nada...–titubeo, esquivando esa mirada azulina. Ya lo había pensado, esos ojos azules eran hermosos, pero al mismo tiempo, si se le quedaba viendo fijamente lo quemaban hasta sentir que se fundía entre ellos. ¡Estaba nervioso! Levi se caracterizaba por su semblante intemplante, pero ahora mismo el rubio, de algún modo desconocido para el rompía esa barrera; que bueno que tenia una mirada afilada, al menos eso le ayudaba a disimular un poco lo que le pasaba por dentro.

Eso fue lo primero que lo atrajo hacia el, su mirada indiferente, quería saber lo que estaba pensando, así mismo decirle lo que el le provocaba. Miro una vez mas la lista viendo un libro _"cien años de soledad"._

–oh, este ya lo leí.–

–¿cual?–

–_"cien años de soledad"_ muy bueno, de hecho fue de los primeros que leí.–

–¿ah si? ese libro entra en la categoría de los que debes leer–hizo saber Rivaille.

–si lo se, bueno eso lo supe después de un tiempo cuando ya lo había leido–volvio su mirada hacia la hoja viendo un titulo desconocido para el.

–mmm...este si no lo conozco _"perfume: historia de un asesino"_ el titulo parece interesante. ¿de que va?–

–leelo, o buscalo en una librería, la sinopsis te lo dirá.–

Sabia que no era intencional, Levi era así, como se lo había dicho Hanji: _"puede parecerte duro, o incluso muy directo, es una de sus virtudes y defectos, cuando lo conozcas sabrás diferenciar cuando te lo dice en serio o cuando no " _que bien le venia recordar lo que le decía de Levi en el momento justo.

–bueno si, pero podrías darme tu opinión. Me gustaría escucharlo–se aproximo a Levi un poco, solo un poco.

–disculpen la demora. Te negro para usted, y un café y pay de manzana para usted.-interrumpió la mesera con la orden.

–Gracias–dijo Erwin, ya que Levi apenas si hizo un gesto hacia la mujer.

–de nada, estoy para servirles. Si se les ofrece otra cosa...–

–no, esfumate–vocifero Levi dedicándole una mirada amarga, llena de toda una aura maligna hacia la mujer. Por eso las odiaba, eran unas descaradas cuando un hombre les gustaba. Supo que le había gustado, y como no le dio pie, miro a Erwin, que este había sido amable con ella, lo cual le daba a entender otra cosa.

–jejeje esta bien, puedes retirarte–trato de aminorar esa aura de Levi hacia la mujer, la chica hizo una reverencia y se marcho.

–fuiste un poco grosero Levi.–

–me enferman, no soporto que sean tan sinuosas.–

–solo estaba siendo amable.–

–¿amable? ¿estas ciego o que? era claro que te estaba provocando con su cara linda y su escote.–

–jajajajaja ¿te molesta?–

–¡por supuesto que me molesta! suficiente tengo con Hanji...esa cuatro ojos demente.–

–no, creo que no me entendiste. ¿te molesta que se me insinúe?–

–¿ah? ¡me da igual! pero si eres homosexual...no tienes porque ser amables con ellas, lo peor de las mujeres es que si eres amable, creen que ya quieres otra cosa. Por eso te lo digo. No te creas demasiado, apenas si te conozco.–

–esta bien. Creo entender tu punto, pero si fuera lo contrario. Me sentiría alagado.–

–tsch...no digas estupideces...–lo esquivo de nuevo, le estaba mal interpretando, pero no del todo, tomo un sorbo de su té perdiendo su vista hacia las demás mesas y gente del local.

Ahí entendió a lo que se refería Hanji, recordando una de las tantas y tantas cosas que le decía de Levi: _"si de verdad llega a gustarte, tendrás que ser muy pero muy paciente con el. Le disgustan las mujeres porque dice que somos "sinuosas" que no te tope siendo amable con alguna...se pone fiero, no porque sea celoso, eso yo no lo se, pero se le sale lo huraño" _

–entonces...–queria cambiarlo de humor, que estuviera tranquilo y platicador como hace unos minutos, así que tenia que pensar rápidamente en cambiar de conversacion–¿me diras de que se trata este?

–¿el de perfume?–

–si, ese mismo.

Le dio un sorbo a su te, deleitándose con el aroma, y el vapor caliente que emitía el liquido en la taza.

–desde que lo inicias a leer, te adentra al mundo de las aromas, incluso puedes creer que las persives. Ese libro aun me tiene impactado. Te muestra desde las aromas mas pestilentes y desagradables, hasta las mas hermosas y etéreas. El olfato es el sentido que mas deberíamos apreciar, es el que mas memorias guarda, mucho mas que la mente misma. Es sorprendente–miro al fondo de su te, viéndose levemente reflejado en el.–como este te...llevo su aroma gravada, y cuando lo persivo no puedo evitar tener leves recuerdos de cuando lo tomo, mientra leo, o mientras reviso exámenes, o cualquier otra cosa. Ahí en el libro, claro; habla de un asesino que tiene el olfato mas poderoso del mundo, creando un perfume con mujeres. Es un poco asqueroso, pero si te adentras en el...–Erwin lo miraba, con mucha atención que le hizo abstraerse de lo que hablaba.

–Levi, ahora mismo, quiero besarte–La forma tan amena en la que le explicaba sobre el libro, la forma de expresarse, la forma de mirar la taza, todo eso tan simple lo enamoraba de a poco, por impulso dijo lo que en ese momento sintió que salio honestamente de su corazón.

Parpadeo, perplejo, Erwin dijo eso tan honestamente que no sabia como contrarrestar eso; ademas, esa mirada. La mirada que le dedico era dulce, pero sin ser empalagosa, ardiente, pero sin ser morbosa.

–aqui hay mucha gente-explico, tratando de calmarse, su corazón latia a mil pero por ningún motivo lo mostraría. Y claro que quería besarle, desde que llego quería hacerlo el también.

–entonces, si yo te besara...¿me rechasarias o me aceptarias?–

No sabia que era, pero el rubio tenia una manera de hablar seductora. Lo estaba cortejando, le estaba acorralando con palabras y con miradas insinuantes.

–eso tendras que averiguarlo–fue su modo de contrarrestarlo. El no era de los que se intimidaba, si Erwin lo retaba, el también lo haría. Estaban en un juego excitante y peligroso, que, sin que lo dijeran, ambos hombres entraban apostándole todo en esa partida.

–oh...¿me estas retando?

–tomalo como quieras...–terminando con el juego, tomo su taza y le dio un trago largo.

Quería aventar a la mierda todo; el que la gente los viera, el que estuvieran en lugar publico. "¡Al diablo el mundo!" se dijo, Levi lo ponía a prueba, le seducía con gestos simples, lo enamoraba con su platica. El solo pensar en el como una expectativa cuando Hanji le hablaba del era una cosa, pero ahora que lo estaba tratando era otra ¡completamente distinta! pero le agradaba en demasía.

–jejeje. eres todo un enigma Levi, justo como dijo Hanji.–

–jum...ya me imaginaba que esa loca hablaba de mi a mis espaldas. Soy como una clase de Dios para ella o no se. Solo se que esta loca.–

–si...es un poco excéntrica, pero tiene un amor maternal a los suyos. Ella me agrada.–

–¿te agrada? ya debe haberte contagiado de su locura para que creas eso. ¡a mi me saca de quicio!–

–si, te entiendo jajajaja a mi algunas veces, pero dejemos hablar de ella.–

–si, por un momento hablas con sensates–

Partió un pedazo del pay, se lo llevo a la boca y luego dio un sorbo a su café, volvió a mirar la lista percatándose de otro libro "la carretera" leyó, no se le hacia conocido, pero se le hacia familiar el nombre de una película.

–¿y este?–le mostro la hoja señalando el titulo.

–ah...es una especie de apocalipsis, gente comiéndose a gente. Lo lees rápido, no es la gran cosa, pero esta interesante. Te da una idea mas o menos convincente de lo que haría el humano en caso de que escacie el alimento. Ese lo puedes descartar si quieres, yo solo lo leí por ocio.–

–de acuerdo–guardo silencio una vez mas, Levi ya casi terminaba su te, y el su café y su rebanada de pay; pero no quería esperarse, quería ya irse del lugar.

–¿algun otro que no hayas leído antes?–

–si, pero ya lo investigare despues-decia esto para proponerle ir a otro lado.

–ya veo...entonces me voy.

El pelinegro era un misterio. Primero le hizo platica, luego le pareció ponerse celoso, luego pareció también entrar en el juego de seducción con el, y ahora fríamente le decía que se iba; eso solo le hizo pensar que había hecho algo mal.

–¿Porque?–no quería sonar desesperado, pero no quería dejarlo ir.

–no lo tomes personal, recordé que tengo que preparar unos exámenes para el lunes. Es todo.–tomo su chamarra, se la coloco y al final, puso un billete sobre la mesa–adios Erwin.

El pelinegro no espero la despedida del rubio y simplemente se dio la vuelta para irse. Erwin por un momento se quedo estático, algo había hecho mal, o quizás lo molesto. ¡No podia dejarlo ir! En cuanto reacciono, Levi ya había abandonado el lugar, dejo otro billete sobre la mesa para salir disparado hacia el pelinegro. En cuanto salio del local miro hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda percatándose de su espalda y su cabello negro dando vuelta a la esquina. Corrió, tenia que correr si no lo perdería, cuando dio vuelta a la esquina; igual, lo vio de espaldas, y por impulso lo detuvo de la muñeca.

–Levi, esperate.–

–¿Que quieres?–se solto del agarre en un arrebato frío.

–¿Porque te fuiste tan de repente? creí que...–

–¿de que hablas? te lo dije ¿no? tengo cosas que hacer, solo que me olvide.–

–¿es en serio?

–¡es muy en serio! normalmente no me olvido de mis deberes, pero esta vez así fue.–

–Levi, eso puede esperar. Mira, no quiero que pienses que soy alguna clase de acosador. Lo diré mas claramente–guardo una pausa, se le acerco mas, y lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos grises que lo miraban gelidamente, pero no le importo–¡Me gustas! no...¡me encantas! y quiero conocerte mas. Hanji me hablo de ti, es cierto. Pero en cuanto te conocí, no podía dejar de ver mi teléfono esperando que llamarás...ya se que es estúpido, pero...–

–a mi también me gustas Erwin.–

–¿entonces?–

–¿"entonces"...que?–

–no puedes irte así nada mas.–

–oye, ya te dije porque me tengo que ir. No me agrada la idea de irme, pero tengo que...–

–¡deja de pensar un poco en tu trabajo! dedica tiempo a ti.–

El pelinegro levanto la ceja por la forma tan exaltada del rubio, recordando las palabras de la molesta de Hanji: _"si Erwin es tu ideal eso solo lo sabrás si lo averiguas, pero si te quedas esperando o ignorando la gente que se te aproxima porque crees que no es importante, te arrepentirás siempre. Levi, aveces llegas a arrepentirte más de lo que no haces que de lo que si. " _ Mentalmente golpeo a la mujer, ¿porque tenia que recordar eso ahora? eso había hecho que llamara a Erwin, eso había hecho que se vieran, eso mismo había hecho que ahora Erwin se lo recordara.

–bien...¿Que propones?–

–ir otro lugar.–

–¿a donde?–

–donde sea, pero dejemos de estar aquí en la calle. Mi auto esta ahi–señalo un coche de color rojo oscuro.

–ah...de acuerdo–miro el auto y siguió a Erwin que se dirigía para el coche.

Ya bien, Erwin estaba retomando la conquista en sus manos. Si que Levi era un verdadero reto, saber lo que pensaba era difícil, se dijo que tenia un poco de envidia hacia Hanji porque ella parecía tener un especial poder para saber lo que pensaba pero en el proceso hacerlo enfadar , eso lo supo bien por lo que ella le decía y por como Levi se expresaba de ella.

El rubio le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Levi subiera, en cuanto abordo le cerro la misma dando la vuelta por enfrente para pasar a la puerta del piloto. Abordo su auto, Saco las llaves disponiéndose a arrancar el motor.

–¿en tu casa o en la mía?–pregunto el pelinegro.

–¿de que hablas?

–¿quieres hacerlo, no es así? solo pregunto en donde. Mi departamento queda a unas pocas cuadras de aquí, ¿que tan lejos queda la tuya?–

Ahí estaba otra vez, esa manera indescifrable y sorpresiva con la que Levi le atajaba. Era cierto, queria hacerlo con el, eso era algo claro y obvio, pero en ese momento no era su intención el llevarlo a su casa para tener sexo. El tenia una idea un poco mas inocente; llevarlo a una librería, o a un parque para platicar. ¿y si el decía que no y se molestaba? ¿y si le decía que si también? estarse pensando que decir para no fregar el asunto para Erwin era un reto demasiado alto, pero Levi lo valía y por mucho.

–Levi, no se como hayan sido tus relaciones pasadas...pero yo no pretendo tenerte solo una noche y ya. Quiero algo mas serio, no quiero arruinarlo con sexo.–

–hablas como mujer diciendo esas cosas. Es repugnante–siseo con desdén.

–talvez...pero hablo en serio.–

–¡maldicion Erwin! no se que quieres que te diga...yo no soy bueno con las "relaciones serias" nunca me funcionan. Me botan o los boto. "eres difícil" "no te entiendo" "se vuelve difícil hablar contigo" se que eso me dirás, no sera diferente. Ya te habrás dado cuenta, tengo un carácter del demonio, es algo que no puedo cambiar. Así soy, estoy acostumbrado a estar solo...no eres el primero, no seras el ultimo, descuida. No me importa en realidad. Ademas hablar de esto en la primera cita...¡esto ya se fue al carajo! me siento incomodo. Mejor me voy–tomo la manija de la puerta para salir del auto, pero Erwin cerro con seguro acercando su mano, reduciendo así la distancia entre el y el rubio. Lo beso, Erwin lo beso.

–Levi...me gustas...–otro beso mas, acerco su mano a la nuca de Levi–...me encantas...–volvio a besarle pero ahora mas intenso, mostrando en ese beso que el "me gustas" y el "me encantas" marcaban una gran diferencia entre un beso y otro–quedate...–un beso tierno, solo sobre los labios pero sin retirar la distancia, acariciando la nariz de Levi–no te arrepentirás...es una promesa...–un beso mas que sello aquello, dando a tender que no era ningún juego.

No se resistió, cada beso, cada palabra lo sentía y lo escuchaba con ese tono que Erwin usaba y que hizo que Rivaille le temblaban las piernas. Si, le temblaban. Desde un inicio supo que era diferente, pero no que tan diferente. El rubio lo estaba envolviendo con sus besos, con sus susurros amorosos; apenas se conocían, pero ya sentía conocerlo de toda la vida, como si estuviera predestinado. No es que creyera en el "destino" pero ahora ponía en tela de juicio aquello por lo que le estaba pasando con ese rubio.

–joder...me voy a poner caliente si sigues besándome de esa manera...–expreso sincero acariciando la mejilla de Erwin, aceptando la unión de sus labios.

–esa es...–otro beso–...la idea...–un beso mas.

Se besaron sin querer, al parecer, separarse. Las respiraciones eran acaloradas, las lenguas se acariciaban queriéndose familiarizar, probando el sabor de café con toque de pay, y el sabor del te negro tanto de uno como de otro.

–Er...Erwin...quiero...–bajo su mano de la mejilla hacia un costado del rubio para acercarlo.

–si...¿que quieres...?–acariciaba esa nuca, con su mano izquierda, en lo que con la otra le tomaba de la cintura acariciando de arriba hacia abajo.

–yo...Erwin...quiero cojer...–

–...jajaja...de acuerdo...¿estara...bien...?–

Cada que pausaban se besaban, hablando entre los besos y las caricias insinuantes sobre la ropa.

–¡al diablo...! vamos a...vamos a mi departamento...ya no aguanto mas...–

–bien...pero...deja de...tenemos que parar aquí...–

–lo se...uno mas...–asio el cuerpo de Erwin, estorbándole entre ellos no solo la ropa, ni la palanca de velocidades, si no el lugar donde se encontraban. En ese beso, de los muchos que se habían dado, de los muchos que se darían, Levi acarició la lengua de Erwin arriba y abajo dentro de la boca para finalizar con una caricia con su lengua sobre las ensias frontales y al alejarse mordió levemente el labio inferior del rubio.

–oh...te gusta morder–supo que así era no solo por eso, si no porque durante los besos le había mordido en varias ocasiones y hasta parecía que rugiá luego de hacerlo haciendo ese acto sexy a sus oidos.

–callate y arranca...–lo solto para acomodarse en el asiento poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad-tendras que dar vuelta en "U" yo te dire donde te pararas. El edificio de mi departamento tiene estacionamiento, ahí podrás dejar tu carro.

–de acuerdo.–

Erwin encendió el auto, para luego dar vuelta tal y como le dijo Levi; en "U" para pasar al otro carril en cuanto ningún auto venia ni de un lado ni del otro.  
Durante el corto trayecto ni uno ni otro emitía sonido alguno proveniente de su voz, solo cuando Levi le decía que cuando el le dijera diera vuelta hacia la izquierda para llegar a donde el vivía.

**-X-X-X-X-**

* * *

**-se hace bolita- no me mateen por dejarlo ahí, si me dejan un sensual review, les traeré la conclusión de esta historia mas pronto de lo que imaginan, y si, las amenazo XD jajaajaja. espero les haya gustado y no haya caído tanto en el OoC :O a muchas les asusta eso xD. Sobre los libros son los que he leido :3 y reseñas jejeje. ojala los conoscan asi sabran de que hablaron Erwin y Levi (?)  
**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**

**¡saludos a todos! ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡holaaa!**

**Lamento muchisisisiismo la tardanza, pero la rutina diaria me tenia atosigada ademas anduve enferma y con lios en los fansub -_- pero bueeeno ya esta aquí, el ultimo capitulo de este threeshort, espero les guste**.

* * *

**CAPITULO III:**

Marco los focos de intermitentes que daba señal a otros trausentes automovilísticos que bajaría la velocidad para adentrarse al estacionamiento del edificio. Bajo una rampa de concreto, Levi se asomo para darle a entender a el portero que Erwin venia con el y así lo dejo pasar en cuanto levanto la barra de seguridad, metió su auto, Levi le señalo que se detuviera cerca de entrada que daba hacia el elevador. En cuanto Erwin paro el auto y el sonido del motor dejo de escucharse así como la radio Levi le atajo para besarle. El beso duro solo algunos momentos; sus lenguas se rebuscaban de nuevo, saboreándose, encontrando esos sabores de el café y el te en sus bocas. El rubio entre queriendo y no detuvo el beso.

–Espera Levi...¿de verdad quieres esto? mis intenciones contigo son...–

–¿estas aquí, no es así?–interrumpió–si el que no quiere eres tu, bien puedes largarte y dejarme aquí.–

–si, si quiero.–

–¿entonces porque dudas?–

–porque no quiero arruinarlo. No quiero ser como tus otras parejas, quiero ser el que marque la diferencia y con el cual puedas decir que es tu pareja. Aun no lo somos, pero me gustaría.–

–je...-sonrió de lado, nunca en su vida mostraba tal expresión, pero con Erwin, bueno...era Erwin–ya, entiendo. pero deja ya de hablar, vamos a mi departamento.

Supo que no tenia que atosigarlo mas con lo mismo. Bajaron del auto dirigiéndose al elevador; entraron, Levi marco el piso 6. En cuanto la puerta se cerro ahora Erwin fue quien tomo la iniciativa y acorralo a Levi sobre el muro frio y de metal del pequeño cuarto que los subía lentamente hacia el piso indicado. Para su fortuna ninguna persona subió en el trayecto pudiendo aprovechar para indagar en los cuerpos ajenos. Erwin metió su pierna entre las de Rivaille haciéndolo soltar un jadeo atrapado en el beso que le daba; Levi le rodeaba con sus brazos la espalda queriendo que de algún modo mágico sus dedos derritieran la tela que le estorbaba para poder sentir el calor de esa piel que se moría por mancillar.

El piso al que abordarían estuvo mas cerca de lo que creyeron, el estarse besando, tocando por encima de las prendas los había encendido lo suficiente como para casi hacerles perder la cordura y hacerlo ahí mismo; aun así, se detuvieron en el momento justo cuando las compuertas del elevador se abrieron. Salieron, Erwin lo empujo hacia una pared frente a el.

–espe...ra...Erwin...nos van a ver...–

–jajaja eso no te preocupo antes.–

–ya se...pero...aquí es diferente...me conocen...–le tomo de la mano guiándolo a su departamento con el numero indicado "65".

En lo que Rivaille tomaba la llave indicada de su llavero e introducía la lave en la hendidura de la cerradura Erwin le depositaba besos tiernos en el cuello sin reparar en rosar su miembro entre el trasero de Levi.

Cuando al fin abrió ambos hombres pasaron hacia el interior. El rubio le tomo de la cintura girándolo para tenerlo de frente, aproximandolo a el para besarle salvajemente que hizo que Levi emitiera un sonido en modo de queja. Con su pie empujo la puerta para cerrarla y en ese instante el saco de Erwin desapareció de sus hombros, la chamarra de Rivaille igual. Levi lo guiaba a lo mas próximo; el sofá. Caminaba hacia atrás tratando de dar alcance a ese beso que le devoraba la boca. Conocía bien su casa, que en cuanto sintió sus pantorrillas topar con el respaldo del sillón Erwin lo tumbo sobre el. Al estar en un lugar solo para ellos dos, sin pudor a tocarse entre ambos, las prendas ahora mismo quemaban sobre su cuerpo tal cual si fueran carbón ardiente. El rubio inicio en quitarse la corbata sin dejar de atender esos labios delgados, opto por seguir con la camisa que en una ágil destreza la deslizo por sus hombros hacia atrás queriendo lanzarla sin saber donde caería exactamente, eso poco le importaba; cuando dejo los labios de Rivaille por desasirse de la camisa, el pelinegro ya le desprendía la hebilla del cinturón bajándole la bragueta del cierre. Se deseaban y ninguno lo negaba, ayudándose mutuamente a desasirse de las molestas ropas. Erwin volvió a besar a Levi pero esta vez con mas premura, con mas ansia. Bajo solo un poco su pantalón, quitárselo le haría desatender esos labios que degustaba con vehemencia, ya se ocuparía del mas adelante. Muy a su pesar, bajo esos besos al cuello del pelinegro para ir a algo mas y por cada botón que desprendía, besaba la piel que se descubría en lo que sentía como el pelinegro metía sus dedos entre sus mechones rubios acarciandole. Desprendió botón por botón. A pesar de la urgencia por verse desnudos y tocarse, se tomaban con calma cada caricia, cada rose, cada beso. En cuanto desprendió el ultimo botón de su ojal pudo apreciar con mas ahincó el pecho blanco y torneado de Rivaille. Poso sus manos sobre el inclinándose para besarle metiendo entre sus dos cuerpos una mano que deslizo del pecho del pelinegro hacia su pantalón para pasar a quitárselo.

–Erwin...detente un momento...–

–¿Qué sucede?–levanto la vista admirando que Levi estaba que moría de deseo como el, entonces ¿Porque le pedía detenerse? ¿estaba dudando?

–aquí no...mi cama...–

–jejeje...donde quieras, ¿por donde es?–

–esta en la habitación atrás de mi.–

–bien...–

Metió su mano atrás de la cintura de Levi y con ella lo cargo. El pelinegro entendió el mensaje sin objetar molestia, mas bien aceptación. Le abrazo del cuello para besarle en lo que Erwin lo conducía hacia la habitación, este abrió la puerta, adentrándose al cuarto dando con la cama. Igual que paso en el sofá, el rubio dejo caer a Levi sobre la cama, ya ahí hizo lo que quería hacer desde que el pelinegro lo detuvo: le retiro el pantalón así mismo el arrojo el suyo.  
Un momento sintió el abandono de Erwin al quitarse la prendas que mas que preámbulo para lo que acontecía luego, era pausas que solo hacia que aumentara el ardiente deseo de poseerse por cada prenda perdida en el piso. De nueva cuenta el peso del cuerpo de Erwin lo sintió sobre el, le acariciaba el trasero buscando lo que el supo bien, así el mismo lo hizo pero para quitarle el bóxer, aun así manoseaba por debajo del sin quitárselo del todo llenándose con esa piel, con ese calor ajeno.

–Levi...lubricantes...condones...necesitamos...–decía sin coherencia en el orden de las palabras por el frenesí por el que era envuelto pero era claro lo que pedía y para que lo pedía.

–en el...en el buro...¿tu quieres metermela?–

–si, bueno...¿puedo?–

–normalmente soy el de arriba, pero por ahora no me importa. Solo quiero estar contigo.–

–¿estas seguro?–

–si...–

Erwin se detuvo un momento, sacando los lubricantes de donde le dijo Levi así como los condones para después volver a retomar los besos, los arrumacos, los toqueteos, los roses entre sus miembros que parecían arder en esa truza que ahora parecía tan pequeña para ocultar la prominente erección de ambos hombres.

–ya...maldición...quitate esto...–le decía con urgencia, queriéndole retirar el bóxer al rubio.

–de acuerdo...calma...–apoyando una mano en la cama, levanto su cadera y con la otra mano bajo su bóxer para que cuando estaba ya a la altura de los muslos se deslizo casi solo por lo que en cuanto lo tuvo en sus pies le fue fácil desprenderse del.

–Erwin...–jadeo tocando el trasero del rubio a complacencia, apretándolo entre sus manos, empujándolo hacia su erección que sentía que le dolía de tanto aguantar–...qui...quitamelo...quitamelo ya, maldita sea...–estaba desesperado por sentirse uno a uno con Erwin, no le importaba nada mas, solo quería que lo venia pensando desde que se besaron sucediera.

–esta bien...no hay prisa...–igual que hizo con el, lo hizo con Levi. Bajo su bóxer, el pelinegro le ayudo al levantar su cadera, La truza de deslizaba por sus muslos, por sus rodillas, hasta dar con los pies y lo saco. Pudo ver, el miembro de Levi estaba húmedo y duro a mas no poder, era encantador. Lo tomo entre sus manos acomodándolo con el suyo y dejando caer su peso sobre el pelinegro.

–ah...si...Erwin...pegate mas...–estaba siendo absorbido por el deseo, por la urgencia de poseerse. Levi nunca vaticino que podía comportarse de esa manera tan apresurada, pero lo deseaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba ser poseído enteramente por aquel rubio enzima del.

Y como si ya estuvieran en el acto, Erwin lo envestía suavemente, rosando su erección con la de Levi, su testículos con los del, su vello púbico con el del. Era erótico sentir aquello, ver las reacciones de Levi cada vez que lo apretaba con su cuerpo a la cama. Levi lo abrazaba por la espalda, apretándolo, encajando sus dedos en esa piel, deslizando sus manos a su trasero subiendo por su espalda baja hacia los hombros y aprentandolo hacia el; saco su cara del pecho de Erwin y le mordió el hombro, en eso el rubio le acaricio la nuca fuertemente, en lo que se apoyo en la cama con una mano con la otra tomo un poco del lubricante entre sus dedos, lo repartió con su dedo pulgar y lentamente, desde la espalda baja de Levi, justo entre sus glúteos, comenzó a deslizar sus dedos al dar con el recoveco de su amante. Los empujaba hacia la entrada provocadoramente dando masajes en círculos, escucuchandose los ruidos jugosos del lubricante.

–...si...así...–murmuro Levi que dio mas espacio entre sus piernas y se tiro de lleno sobre la cama.

Ahí Erwin pudo aprovechar bien para ver el miembro de Levi. Con la mano llena de lubricante le daba toquesitos para poder entrar después, y con la otra le acariciaba el miembro de Levi de arriba hacia abajo para luego lamerlo y dejar su mano en la punta del mismo acariciando con su pulgar sintiendo como se humedecía cada vez mas. El pelinegro no sabia; no sabia si todo eso que le hacia sentir Erwin se debía a que llevaba meses sin hacerlo o porque de verdad ese hombre sabia perfectamente lo que hacia con cada cosa que sentía. Los oleajes de placer le llegaban cada vez mas intensos cada vez que Erwin lamia lo largo de su extensión de carne, besando sus testículos, dándole chupones, y con su mano ingeniosamente le acariciaba la punta en formas extrañas en ella que sentía que en cualquier momento terminaría ahí si no se contenía un poco mas.

Metió un dedo después de un rato, haciéndolo de adentro hacia afuera, sin salir completamente, luego metió un segundo moviendolos dentro hacia arriba y hacia abajo, de adentro hacia afuera; en cuanto medio saco sus dedos metió un tercer dedo, volviendo a hacer lo mismo que cuando solo eran dos. En cuanto estaban dentro tres dedos los abría como tijera, o los movía de arriba hacia abajo rápidamente, luego envestía con ellos, volvía a introducirlos jugando con el interior húmedo y cálido de Levi.

–aahh...ra...rayos...–

Escucho gemir a Levi que soltó un leve sonido erótico para el, eso le hizo sonreír, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

–ya..,idiota...se te coserán los dedos...–

–¿seguro?–

–si...metelo...–

–...de acuerdo...–

Saco despacio sus tres dedos, tomo un condón y lo abrió; se lo deslizo sobre su pene dejando la punta libre; con lo que quedaba de lubricante en sus dedos y mano lo repartió en su miembro y puso un poco mas acariciándose de arriba hacia abajo. Se posiciono entre las piernas abiertas de Levi, levanto un poco su cadera apoyándolo en sus muslos , acaricio la punta de su miembro sobre su ano y lentamente comenzó a deslizar observando que su miembro desaparecía en el interior de Levi y que este interior, lo recibía calidamente hasta que estuvo completamente dentro del se inclino hacia el pelinegro que beso con urgencia.

–Oh Erwin...muévete...–

–¿te gusta?–

–rayos...si...muévete con una fregada...–

La forma en que Levi agregaba imperativos improperios sin necesidad de hacerlo se le hacia erótico, se le hizo extraño, pero amaba que Levi, en ese acto que por primera vez tenían, hablara con palabras altisonantes entre la excitación, eso también lo excitaba a el. Tenia levemente levantadas sus caderas para tener acceso al miembro de Levi sin dejar de atenderlo en lo que con la otra mano lo tomaba de la cadera y lo envestía primero suavemente, luego un poco mas rápido, aumentando el ritmo dejando caer su pecho al pecho de Levi rosando en estas envestidas sus pezones, sus vientres.

–si...así...así...–le decía Levi abriendo mas sus piernas y apretando el trasero de Erwin hacia el dejándose llevar por lo que ese miembro le provocaba a su entrada. ¡Se había ido al carajo! y no le importaba, el placer, el orgasmo que buscaba le daba suficientes motivos para entregarse en entereza.

Cuando el ritmo aumento, cuando las envestidas y los choques de cuerpo comenzaron a hacer ruidos húmedos entre sus abdómenes, cuando los besos ya solo era dados de uno en uno entre cada envestida, Levi ya no acariciaba la espalda de Erwin, ahora le enterraba sus uñas arañando la espalda del rubio provocando en este un ligero ruido al sentir el dolor, pero no le importo y envistió con mas fuerza. Cambiaron de posición: Hizo que Levi le diera la espalda para ver su trasero y morderle el hombro, después de un rato cambiaron de nuevo: el rubio se lo sentó en su piernas moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo envistiendolo y Levi también se movía de la misma manera con todo el descaro al miembro duro y caliente que se enterraba en su interior provocandole oleajes de placer por cada vez que la punta del pene de Erwin le tocaba un punto en el que sentía perder la razón por unos breves instantes. La cama se agitaba al ritmo de las caderas de los hombres que estaban unidos en uno solo. Cansados, pero no satisfechos, Erwin recostó de nueva cuenta a Levi sobre la cama, apoyo una de sus piernas en su hombro para entrar mas en el deleitándose en la manera en que Levi, también en ese acto era muy reservado, solo lo escuchaba respirar pesadamente y rápido, soltando de vez en cuando gemidos o palabras altisonantes pidiendo mas, el también era así,silencioso, algo en que mas congeniar si es que era posible.

–Er...Erwin...da...dame mas...joder... mas...mas adentro...–

El rubio en silencio se inclino hacia el envistiendolo con todas sus fuerzas, con todo el deseo que guardaba en su interior, sintiendo un calor emanar de su cintura hacia su cabeza, sudando de la frente igual que el pelinegro, al cual le dio un beso sin dejar de atender su miembro, sin dejar de embestirlo. Levi se separo del para arquear su espalda dejándose llevar por el embriagante orgasmo sintiendo como las paredes internas de esa entrada le apretaron su miembro y soltando también el éxtasis abrazando a el pelinegro con fuerza.

Pero eso no fue todo.

Cuando se repusieron, lo hicieron de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Esa tarde se consumió volviéndose noche entre entrega mutua de los dos amantes así como de los constantes orgasmos. Se decía que un hombre solo podía venirse al menos una o dos veces entre descanso y descanso, pero aquellos había rebasado incluso su propio récord. Ambos hombres perdieron la cuenta de cuantas veces exactamente lo habían hecho, pero las envolturas de los condones les dijo como respuesta cuantas fueron. 5 Erwin contó 5 envolturas sonriendo para si, viendo que Levi ya hace rato había dejado su conciencia en manos de morfeo, se acurruco a su lado, imitándolo, quedándose igualmente dormido junto a el.

Entre la noche despertó, eran las 12, Levi aun seguía dormido, pero el tuvo que levantarse por una necesidad mas que nada natural. Una puerta abierta le hizo saber que era el baño. Hizo sus necesidades, después se miro al espejo; la espalda le ardía, al girarse un poco se percato de que su espalda estaba llena de arañazos. No tuvo siquiera que preguntar, sabia que el pelinegro había sido el culpable, pero lejos de molestarle, o dolerle, le agradaba esa sensación. Fuera del baño -ya que tenia la puerta abierta- escucho a Levi soltar un suspiro a modo de queja removiéndose en la cama.

–¿Erwin...donde estas?–

Salio del baño, apago la luz para recostarse de nueva cuenta a su lado, abrazándolo por la espalda.

–aquí...tranquilo...–le susurro en el odio y Levi dejo de agitarse sobre la cama.

–pensé que te habías ido como los demás idiotas...–

–no, ya te lo dije...no soy como los otros...–

–si, de eso me di cuenta...–callo un momento y soltó un suspiro largo-joder...me duele todo...

–jejeje...pero ¿estas bien?–

–si...cansado...lo bueno es que mañana es sábado...–

–así es...¿me puedo quedar contigo?–

–si...si quieres...–

–claro que quiero...ya no quiero apartarme de tu lado Levi...–le beso en la mejilla tiernamente.

–demonios...me darás diabetes...–expreso, sonando molesto, pero realmente no lo estaba, solo arrastraba las palabras porque apenas si podía siquiera moverse para eso. Realmente estaba agotado.

–jejeje...me encantas Levi.–

–a mi igual...maldito perro en celo...eres bueno...–le acaricio el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura.

–oh...¿en serio?–

–callate...quiero dormir...–

–bien...duerme.–

Ambos volvieron a guardar silencio, siendo envueltos por su compañía así como de los ruidos externos de la ciudad y la luces de fuera.

–¿Levi?–

Tras una gran pausa el pelinegro se removió un poco.

–¿mmm?–

–¿Quieres salir conmigo?–

Rivaille se giro para verlo entre la oscuridad de la habitación y las luces de fuera que daban hacia la ventana. Sabia que había oscurecido pero no le importo, ahora mismo le valía una mierda que hora era. Se sentía bien consigo mismo, con Erwin, que nada mas importaba.

–¿por solo una noche? debes estar bromeando estúpido...–

–no, tal vez parece apresurado, pero estoy seguro que tu eres el indicado para mi. No quiero a nadie mas.–

–¿te sientes bien? debes estar delirando.–

-¿no quieres?–

–no es que no quiera, no me conoces bien Erwin, al final huiras, como todos. Una noche me dejaras dormir solo sin ninguna explicación, desaparecerás y...–

–le paso los dedos sobre sus labios a acariciarlos y luego dándole un beso ligero–no soy como los demás...

–eso también me dijeron y al final me abandonaron.–

–¿Tienes miedo?–

–¡claro que tengo miedo idiota!–escruto ahora si, molesto, no le gustaba revelar su sentir a nadie, pero Erwin pasaba esa linea delgada e invisible entre mostrarse quien era y ser el hombre impasible que todos conocían–si, es estúpido, pero ya no quiero mas relaciones falsas que terminen mal. Es normal tener miedo.

–no, no te juzgo. Yo también tengo miedo hace rato que no salgo con nadie, pero quiero arriesgarme. Por favor Levi...–

Lo miro un momento, entre esa oscuridad. Le acaricio la mejilla lentamente viendo que no le rechazaba el afecto, deslizando su mano a la nuca rubia para traerlo hacia el y besarle, beso que no le fue rechazado.

–bien...salgamos...–

–si, no te arrepentirás.–

–eso espero Erwin, eso espero...–le abrazo escondiéndose en el pecho del rubio.

Este acepto el afecto también lo abrazo volviendo a quedarse dormidos.

La salida aviso el abispamiento del nuevo día. Igual que en la noche Erwin despertó antes que Rivaille, realmente lo había dejado agotado pues este dormía tan plácidamente que ni se movía. Se coloco su bóxer y su pantalón. Salio de la habitación para encontrar tanto su camisa como la de Levi, así mismo su corbata, tiradas en la sala; la muestra misma de lo que había pasado anoche, se coloco su camisa dejando la de Levi recargada sobre el respaldo del sillón no sin antes aspirarla un poco, que bueno que Rivaille dormía si no le vería oliendo su ropa como si de una esposa se tratase. El día anterior no se percato de que el departamento de Levi era amplio y que estaba completamente organizado, incluso pudo persivir una ligera aroma a desinfectante. Era tan pulcro justo como Hanji se lo había hecho saber. Conoció el lugar, que estaba en completo silencio, en el fondo vio un librero al cual se acerco. Tenia algunos de los libros que Levi le había mencionado, así como otros que no conocía. Levi no mentía realmente cuando le había dicho que conocía bastantes, podía apostar casi seguro que todos esos libros el ya los había leído. Giro su vista hacia la barra de la cocina y así mismo adentrarse en ella. Esperaba que Levi no se molestara, así que se dispuso a buscar lo que tenia en el refrigerador para preparar el desayuno. Casi no tenia legumbres, y solo algunas latas de cerveza, un empaque de jugo semi tomado, leche, huevos, y un paquete de pan tostado guardado en la alacena. Si, eso era suficiente por lo menos para un desayuno decente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, giro hacia atrás estirando la mano percatándose de que no sintió a Erwin. Se levanto de sobresalto, le llamo pero el rubio no le respondió. Después de todo ¿Erwin al final decidió dejarlo solo?. Se sentó sobre la cama, con las rodillas encogidas y metiendo su cabeza entre ellas apretándose la cabeza con una mano, maldiciendo internamente de que Erwin resulto ser como todos, incluso peor. Le había dicho que quería salir con el, pero lo dejo solo sin importarle. Se levanto a duras penas, pues el dolor punzante entre sus glúteos era aun mas notorio que en la noche. Hizo sus necesidades, se puso un bóxer, una playera y un pants ligeros dirigiéndose a la cocina para tomar algo de desayunar, se dijo que aun así el día seguía. Sabia que aun tenia un poco de leche y café, eso serviría para despertarlo. Entonces vio a Erwin, con un mandil en su cintura y que le daba la espalda pues cocinaba algo en la estufa. Sintió alivio, por un momento el miedo, la angustia, e incluso se atrevía a pensar que la tristeza, le dominaran su raciocino dejando que le afectara pensar que Erwin le había dejado.

–¡maldito idiota de porquería!–tomo un cojín de uno de los sillones de la sala y se lo arrojo a la cabeza.

–¡ouch!-vio en el suelo de la cocina un cojín, levanto la vista y y vio al pelinegro furioso–¿Levi? ¿que sucede?–se asusto, sintió el golpe, haciendo que perdiera la concentración de lo que estaba preparando de desayunar. Entonces comprendió, Levi le había dicho "no me gusta despertar solo" en otras palabras, pero eso le había querido decir; se le había pasado-¿de verdad creíste que me iría? No quise despertarte, por eso decidí levantarme antes para sorprenderte.

– tsch...–trono la lengua sin decir mas; se sentó en uno de los banquillos–¿Que demonios estas haciendo? ¿como te atreves a tocar mis cosas?

–solo te preparo el desayuno. Debes tener hambre.–saco el sartén del fojon, apago la estufa y sirvió el huevo; un poco en un plato, otro poco en otro. Se lo aproximo a Levi para luego servirle en un vaso jugo y en otro leche.

–ya se lo que estas haciendo, no estoy ciego. Lo que te pregunto es ¿con que derecho?–

–oh...¿te molesta?–

–¡y lo preguntas! es mi casa...tu estas de invitado...no se supone que seas quien haga estas cosas. Si que eres un completo imbécil.–

Entendía bien a que se refería, Hanji se lo había dicho y ahora el lo corroboraba; Levi tenia esa manera de ser tan huraña, tan grosera, siendo amable en ese acto ¿porque nadie se había dado cuenta antes? Rivaille era lo mejor que le había pasado desde hace mucho, ademas; paciencia, era algo de lo que Erwin era virtuoso.

–jajaaja no me molesta. Quise hacerlo y punto. No me negaras eso ¿oh si?–

–tsch...haz lo que te venga en gana idiota...–le esquivo la mirada, pero luego vio el plato servido frente a el. Se le hizo agua la boca, y eso que no era mas que huevo, un pan tostado con miel que hace tiempo ni tocaba jugo y leche. En silencio comenzó a comer percatándose en seguida que Erwin solo le miraba complacido–¿Que?

–nada...¿esta bueno?–

–si...supongo...pero acompañame, me siento estúpido solo desayunando yo.–

–de acuerdo...–

Se quito el mandil sentándose a un lado en el en la barra desayunando juntos.

En cuanto terminaron ambos tomaron un baño. Erwin no tuvo remedio que usar la misma ropa ya que aunque Levi le quiso prestar alguna no le quedaba, era demasiado pequeña. El pelinegro se molesto, pero debió suponer que al ser mas alto que el, de corpulencia mas robusta, su ropa le quedaría como si se pusiera la de un niño.

Entonces organizaron su día. Erwin tuvo que dejar un rato a Rivaille para ir a su casa y cambiarse por ropa limpia así como aprevenirse unas para ese fin de semana, no sabia si su pareja aceptaría que se quedara esos días con el, pero le había dicho "si quieres" por supuesto que quería así que no dudo. Rivaille, por lo pronto, en lo que Erwin se marcho hace un par de horas se puso a preparar los exámenes para sus alumnos. Ya tenia practica en ello así que fue solo unas horas en lo que el rubio regresaba que pudo alistar los exámenes para sus alumnos al menos para el lunes y martes que le tocaba tres grupos en el mismo semestre.

En cuanto el rubio regreso le dijo que quería llevarlo a un lugar, Rivaille en silencio lo acompaño. Lo llevo a una librería enorme y retirada de todo lo que el conocía, pero el viaje valió la pena, pudo comprar varios libros que hace tiempo buscaba y no encontraba. Con un beso dentro del coche le agradeció el que lo llevaría ahí. Luego fueron a un museo, donde Erwin amaba ir compartiendo su gusto por ese lugar con el pelinegro, comieron y así mismo, cenaron fuera. En la noche regresaron para amarse como solo ellos sabían.  
Definitivamente ese fin de semana fue inolvidable para los dos hombres. Tres noches, y dos días habían sido solo para ellos. Sin la molesta de Hanji, y cosas de la universidad. Sin casos que atender o clientes nuevos que le pidieran asesoría. Enteramente habían creado un mundo en pequeño para ambos.

Para el siguiente fin de semana volvieron a verse.

–estos días pasan rápido–le decía Erwin en lo que miraban la televisión, una película que habían rentado para finalizar el día.

–si lo se...detesto aplicar exámenes, todos ponen cara de sorprendidos imbéciles cuando ya saben que es temporada de aplicar pruebas...Es tan molesto.–

–jejejeje puedo imaginarme. Ahora mismo estoy atendiendo dos casos difíciles, ademas de la gente que llega a pedir accesorias, y como eso es gratis...al final me hacen perder tiempo valioso.–

–puufff...leyes...¿porque te dedicaste a eso?–

–pese a lo que pueda parecer...me gusta. He tenido de todo, y la forma en que puedo hacer interrogatorios frente a un jurado, la cara de la persona cuando la descubro en su mentira. Es taaan regocijarte.–

–brrr...callate...me dieron escalofríos con solo oírte...me recordaste a Hanji, ya veo porque son socios.–

–si...jajaja es algo que tenemos en común.–

Erwin tenia recostado al pelinegro sobre su regazo, en lo que hablaban mirando la película que poco o nada prestaba atención pues se la pasaban mas que nada hablando, conociendo de su vida uno del otro; en ese instante, el timbre sonó.

–¿esperas a alguien?–inquirió el rubio, sintiendo como Levi se levanto de golpe de sus piernas.

–¡me lleva! es esa maldita loca...ya decía yo que no contar con su jodida presencia era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.–

–¿como sabes que es ella?–

–porque esa idiota así toca, ademas nadie mas viene a verme. No tengo familia.–

–oh...ya veo...¿le abrirás?–el saber que Rivaille no tenia familia le hizo sentir un poco de tristeza por el así como también haciéndole saber que poco sabia de su amado, aun tenían cosas que descubrir uno del otro.

–no quisiera...¿tu le dijiste algo ?–

– me pediste que no lo hiciera, así que no lo hice–

–de acuerdo. ¡no salgas!–le ordenó

–bien, jejeje no saldré.–El pelinegro le había pedido el fin de semana pasado que no le dijera a Hanji de que habían comenzado a salir porque sabia que no dejaría de acosarlos; ahora que estaba ahí, Levi parecía alteradamente molesto lo cual le causaba gracia, sabiendo como era la castaña era imposible que ocultaran su relación por mucho.

Seguía oyendo el timbre sonar, en cuanto abrió la puerta salio cerrándola tras del.

–¿Que demonios quieres?–

–¡Tío Levi!–el pequeño de Hanji se abalanzo a sus piernas.

–Eren quería verte.–hizo saber Mike que venia con Hanji a lado

–jajajaaja yo no tuve nada que ver, solo cumplo los caprichos de mi pequeño, no me culpes.–

–tsch...maldita sea...–tomo entre sus brazos a el niño de Hanji cambiando su tono de voz–lo siento pequeño, ahora mismo estoy ocupado.

–oohh...¿con que?–quiso saber Hanji usando su tono ladino.

–amor...–intento intervenir Mike.

–¿Que? solo pregunto. ¿No podemos pasar?–

–¿esta sorda? ¡estoy ocupado ahora!–

–no seas malo con mi mama tío Levi–interrumpió ahora el pequeño–yo le pedí que me trajera...¿estas enojado conmigo tío Levi?–le miraba suplicante, con esos ojos de ternura.

–ahm...no...contigo no...–

Disgustado, y dedicándole una mirada de odio hacia Hanji así como un "luego ajustare cuentas" a la mujer, los dejo pasar a Mike, Hanji, y su pequeño Eren muy a su pesar.

Erwin, que escucho todo tras la puerta de dispuso a prepara algo para los invitados. En cuanto entraron, y Hanji lo vio en la barra de la sala ambos hicieron intercambios de miradas entre sorpresa y risa.

–aaaaaaaaahhhh...así que por eso era. ¿Quien te viera enanin? ¡yahooo!–expreso emocionada pasando con toda confianza su brazo sobre el hombro de Levi–picarooooon–le jalaba el cachete molestándolo.

–¡quitate maldita sea!–la empujo para retirarla–no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago.

–jojo, ya se que no, pero ¿Con Erwin? vaya eh...no pierden el tiempo. Un fin de semana juntos ¿eh?–

–mamá, mamá–le jalaba su pequeño con sus manitas de su falda.

–¿que pasa Eren?–

–el señor...ehm...¿como se llama?–

–¿Erwin?–

–si, el...¿también es mi tío? si es esposo de mi tío Levi, ¿también lo convierte en mi tío?–

Los cuatro adultos callaron, mirándose unos a otros por la inocente pregunta del pequeño. Levi de una manera extraña se sonrojo, Erwin sonrió ampliamente aguantando la risa tras su mano, a Hanji le brillaron los ojos y Mike, bueno el no se pudo resistir.

–jajajajajajajajajajaja.–

–¡callate Mike!–grito Levi, pero fue inútil. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

–¡mi pequeño Ereeeen!–se agacho a su altura y restregó su mejilla con la de su niño–eres tan lindo mi amorcito...pedazo de cielo...

–aargg...mami...me lastimas...–su madre lo apretaba, la alejo un poco por ese apretón–...entonces...¿si?

–pues...preguntale a tu tío Levi.–

El niño dirigió su mirada hacia el pelinegro esperando respuesta impaciente.

–ahm...si...creo que si...–hizo saber al niño, a el no se atrevía a gritarle o insultarlo; la única vez que lo hizo, cuando era mas pequeño lo dejo llorando por horas. No quería soportar ese llanto de nuevo. Así mismo miro a Erwin algo avergonzado, si lo estaba.

–¡que bien! ¡mami, mami, tengo tío nuevo!–

–jeje si mi pequeño.–

Sin querer mucho Hanji y su familia se había instalado en el departamento de Levi muy a su pesar. Le habían arruinado el momento con Erwin, pero bueno se dijo que tendrían mas tiempo para estar juntos.

–lamento lo de hace rato, es un mocoso después de todo. Una mentira piadosa no le afectara–justifico Rivaille cuando se acerco a Erwin en lo que Hanji y Mike jugaban con su hijo en la sala.

–jejeje, no hay problema–guardo silencio un momento, como si meditara algo–mmm pero si lo pienso..."tío Erwin" no se oye mal...¡si! me gusta.–

–¡idi-idiota! ¡no jodas!–puso su mano sobre su boca no pudiendo evitar, por primera vez, sonrojarse. Pero era un sonrojo entre el enojo y la felicidad que a Erwin eso lo enamoro aun mas–¡vete al carajo estúpido de mierda!–

–jajajajaja...me excita cuando me insultas.–le tomo de la barbilla, seduciéndolo.

–aparte de idiota, masoquista.–alejo la cercanía, detestaba tener que jugar al reto de miradas con el rubio.

–¡tío Erwin! ¡ven, juega conmigo!–le jalaba de la punta del saco, interrumpiéndolos.

El hijo de Hanji ya le estaba diciendo "tío" a Erwin sin deberla ni temerla. Levi, si pudiera lo hubiera golpeado o darle una buen reprimenda, pero le quería de algún modo bizarro; si, bizarro, porque odiaba a Hanji, pero amaba a su hijo ¿no era eso extraño? al menos para el si lo era.  
El rubio hizo caso dirigiéndose a la sala con el pequeño que jugaba con unas piezas de rompecabezas y unos carros de juguete que habían llevado. Levi, como siempre, no quería formar parte de convivió y menos si se trataba de un niño así que solo se quedo en la cocina tomando una cerveza que saco del refrigerador, sentándose en un banquillo a un lado de la barra.

–ay Erwin...me tienes que contar ¿eh?–

–luego, luego.–

–¿ya están saliendo?–pregunto Mike mas que saber, estaba sorprendiéndose de que por primera vez Hanji diera en el blanco.

–si...apenas el viernes de la semana pasada–dijo Erwin

–vaya...parece que Pixis perdió la apuesta–dijo divertido Mike, viendo que Erwin lo miraba con duda–es que Pixis y Nanaba apostaron para ver si tu conquistabas a ese gruñón...–murmuro por lo bajo.

–ah...¿es cierto Hanji?–

–¡a mi no me culpes!–agitaba sus manos, a modo de de defensa, limpiándose de cualquier culpa-esos dos siempre se la pasan apostando, yo no perdí nada. Los que apostaron fueron ellos, yo estaba 100% segura que ustedes tarde o temprano...terminarían juntitos.–

–jejejeje...si que estas zafada, como dice Levi–vocifero el rubio.

–un poco, un poco...–se levanto viendo a el pelinegro en la barra de la cocina, solo–voy tantito con el enanin.

Se levanto del suelo de la sala para ir donde estaba Levi; Solo, apartado de todo mundo.

–¡eehh Leviiniiin!–le llego por la espalda dándole unos cuantos golpes.

–¡cuatro ojos, si seras!–le tomo de las solapas de su blusa.

–jeje, calma, calma...¿podrías dejar de ser tan agresivo?–

–¿podrías dejar de decirme "Levinin"? ¡sabes que me enputa que me digas así!–

–ok, ok...solo quiero hablar contigo.–

–¿Que demonios quieres?–

–solo estoy...esperando...–

–¿ah, esperando?–no entendía de que hablaba.

–si...que me me des las gracias.–

–¿darte las gracias? ¿porque tendría que darte las gracias? ¡te odio! lo único que quiero es que desaparezcas de mi vista.–

–si, por Erwin. Me la debes.–

–¡yo no te lo pedí!–

–bueeeeeeno...No. Perooooo...debes aceptar que si no te lo hubiera presentado no lo hubieras conocido, así mismo, si no hubieras ido al cumpleaños de mi niño jamas te lo hubiera podido presentar. Eres un difícil cuando se trata de amor, solo quería darte un empujón. ¿verdad que tuve razón? Erwin y tu son tal para cual.

–¡maldita engreída, fuera de mi vista!–le tomo de las ropas y la empujo a un lado, ya no quería verla mas, le enfermaba.

–jejeje...un poco. Bueno, esperar las gracias de parte de ti es demasiado pedir, voy a donde están todos, parece que Erwin se esta tomando en serio su papel de tío. Así que voy a...–en eso la mano del pelinegro le detuvo del brazo.

–gracias...–murmuro.

–¿que?–en serio no lo había escuchado.

–tsch...gracias Hanji–le miro, de esa manera indiferente e ingrata, luego de eso se dio la vuelta.

Cuando Hanji le busco la cara que escondía pudo ver levemente que sonreía. Se sonrojo, ver la sonrisa del amargado de Levi hizo sonrojar a Hanji, aunado a eso una gran sonrisa de que su amigo por fin parecía feliz.

–jejeje...de nada...–acaricio la cabeza negra y luego lo dejo solo para ser una vez mas la Hanji la loca, con Mike, Erwin. y amorosa con su hijo Eren.

Estuvieron un rato mas y después se marcharon. Hanji no paraba de alegar a su esposo, de lo feliz que era que al fin Levi encontrara a alguien con quien fuera feliz. Mike por eso la amaba, a pesar de su hiperactividad y su excéntrisismo era maternal cuando se trataba de su amigo de toda la vida: Levi Rivaille.

Por otro lado, Ese fin de semana no fue el ultimo si no el principio de muchos mas. Levi y Erwin comenzaron a salir cada fin de semana o cada que sus trabajos les dejaba tiempo libre para estar juntos. En algunas ocasiones era en el departamento de Levi, mas tarde era en la casa de Erwin; sin embargo, eso solo era el inicio, de su tórrida, y no tan diferente relación de amantes.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**¡Gracias por seguire en esta corta historia! ¡gracias por sus reviews, favs, y follows! tambien a los que no puedo contestar, mil gracias, lo que mas me agrado saber es que gusto a personas que no gustan del EruRi, y bueno para mi es un gran logro :D**

**¿Que les pareció? ¡dejenmelo saber! ¿quisieran mas de esta historia? si es así ¿les gustaría que "Eren" el hijo de Hanji tenga alguna participación? ¡denme sus opiniones! Estoy considerando seguir esta historia, pero como siempre ¡depende de ustedes! :D**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**¡Saludos! ;D**


End file.
